Fragmentos  Memorias: Incognitas
by Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth
Summary: Historia de varios crossovers, una extraña mujer llega a nibelhiem en busqueda de cierta persona, lo que no se imagina que sera el inicio de su nueva vida, y tras una verdad oculta por los siglos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos bueno xD no soy muy frecuente que figamos en estas zonas en cuestiones de estar escribiendo historias, mas que nada ya que tengo la costumbre de escribir puros crossovers, bueno especifico:  
Nada me pertenece de FINAL FANTASY 7, BIOSHOCK, DEVIL MAY CRY, KINGDOM HEARTS… y demás xD… son demasiados.  
Aquellos que sean muy aferrados a la historia original les pido que ni se pasen por aquí xD si tiene que ver con esta historia pero no al 100% bueno me paso retirar y espero que les guste. Saaayoonaraa.

"Memorias- Fragmento Incógnitas..."

"¿Pero cómo era posible que hubiera llegado tanta tristeza? Des del momento en que Hauru desapareció aquí en el castillo están con los pelos de punta... desconocemos por que ha desaparecido. Minerva la ex-reina igual que yo andamos angustiadas por él. ¿Donde habría ido un rey enfermo con los días contados?, suena cruel de mi parte más que nada siendo su esposa... y la Reina para variar, pero conozco a Hauru desde que era un niño y... desde la matanza en el palacio de Fortuna después del ataque de mi difunto hermano Vergil.  
Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo a un recuerdo cuando todos mis hermanos y yo jugábamos en los palacio y en aquel entonces el apellido Sparda no significaba desgracia o traición si no honor más que nada... creo que es mejor dejar el pasado atrás ¿no crees Hauru?...

12-Dic-1986 .D.J.

" Eh esculcado en las cosas que dejo mi esposo y encontré en una nota con un nombre bastante raro: ¿Nibelhiem? no sé que es, si es el nombre de una persona, un mundo o un lugar, pero eh ordenado que investiguen que tiene que ver esta curiosa palabra... espero que me lleve hasta el."

16-Abril 1987 .D.J.

"Ahora !ya se¡ Nibelhiem !claro¡, mil gracias a mis leales sirvientes, ahora sé que esta palabra no es más que nada sino el nombre de un pueblo chico en un mundo llamado Gaia.. Lo que me preocupa es ¿que estará haciendo Hauru en un mundo como ese? sino mal recuerdo ahí es donde... bah... tuvimos la última batalla con mi hermana Stieg que se izo llamar Jenova... curioso nombrecito, como sea, quiero ir pero Minerva mi suegra no quiere que deje el trono desolado... Eh convencido a Mickey que tome mi puesto y que me ayude convencerla y de paso que el consejo de la republica y la monarquía no nos sigan atacando con " La Familia Diclindor ha perdido su fuerza" tengo que reconocer es en parte esto cierto, da igual iré por mi esposo aun que me castiguen aun siendo la Reina"

12-Mayo 1987 .D.J.

"Eh logrado convencer al consejo de ir yo junto con un equipo de investigación hacia Gaia… nunca me hubiera imaginado que esperar un mes para estos "molestos" permisos me ocasionaría una desesperación tan grande… tan solo pensar que Hauru anda por ahí enfermo y sin su tratamiento y aquí nosotros peleándonos con nuestras absurdas leyes en momentos como estos… todo lo que se tiene que hacer para mantener a la prensa tranquila y no hagan más escándalos sobre este asunto"

26- Junio 1987 .D.J.

"Se que el viaje va ser bastante largo, buscar en un mundo completo no es algo que se hace de la noche a la mañana, más que nada en un mundo que dejo de pertenecer a la monarquía después de la guerra de Jenova y está en un absoluto abandono de nuestro reinado. Y sin agregar que para llegar nos tomara la mayoría de nuestro tiempo. Solo espero que en mi ausencia no pase nada y que Mickey y Minerva puedan mantener esta situación en control."

30 – Diciembre 1988 .D.J.

"Ha pasado realmente mucho desde que no escribía en mi diario… Odio que me pinten el cabello, como hija de Sparda mi cabello es blanco pero por cuestiones de "realeza" me han estado pintando el cabello de rubio desde mi matrimonio con Hauru y mantener el "dorado puro de la familia Diclindor" como mi marido cumpliendo con su apodo de "El príncipe dorado" por sus cabellos y esos extraños ojos de oro y muy raros y exclusivos de esta gran familia, pero lo que realmente me está molestando es que no hemos llegado a nuestro destino, por razones desconocidas no encontramos el susodicho planeta Gaia, parece como si alguien lo hubiera borrado del sistema de mapas… podría… no, no puede ser, no creo que Hauru lo hubiera borrado de los datos para que no encontráramos su paradero… o ¿si podría?..

31- Julio – 1991 .D.J.

"Esto sí que es un retraso nefasto… en los últimos casi 3 años hemos estado en Fortuna con mi hermano mayor Dante y su antiguo pero aun brillante "Devil May Cry" vaya que este nombre me trae recuerdos… tanto desagradables como inolvidables.

Le eh pedido a mi hermano que nos ayude ah encontrar a Hauru y nos informo que le había parecido verlo visto un mes antes de que mi equipo de investigación y yo partiéramos hacia Gaia, sin mencionar nos dijo sobre una puerta secreta de cómo llegar a este susodicho planeta… ¡¿Pero cómo se me había olvidado?¡. Nuestro padre había creado portales y Gaia fue uno de los planetas que el protegió contra Mundus hace 3mil años atrás. Gracias, muchas gracias mi querido hermano Dante, ahora por fin podremos llegar a Gaia y de ahí hacia Hauru."

23-Agosto – 1991 .D.J.

"Hoy partiremos por fin, iremos a Gaia y estoy más nerviosa y ansiosa por encontrar a Hauru... y esperar… encontrarlo en buen estado y ahora estoy más preocupada por lo que me ha informado mi hermano sobre lo que había estado sucediendo en Gaia. Parece que en 1960 uno de los agentes y buen amigo y casi un hijo para mi, Benjamín Brown había reportado que en una ciudad escondida en el océano había actividad "sospechosa" más que nada el estado de esta ciudad... pero por los Dioses… por las fotografías y escritos… era más que claro hay aun hay "Jenovianos" en Gaia y ahora como en esa ciudad llamada Rapture aparentaban que sus deseos por la muerte aun siguen vivos…

Esto solo me da más desesperación y deseo de ir por Hauru de una vez por todas."

08- Febrero – 1994 .D.J.

"Justo como nos había advertido mi hermano… aun hay Jenovianos, y si nos han estado atacando como si nos esperaran… y viendo ahora controlan todo de una manera bastante extraña, con reactores, y una compañía llamada Shin- Ra. Hemos estado buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, preguntando y analizando cada pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar Nibelhiem y el paradero de Hauru…"

19 – Marzo – 1994 .D.J.

"Logramos llegar a las montañas Nibel, estamos realmente a poco de llegar a Nibelhiem. Estoy realmente ansiosa, no puedo esperar, han pasado casi 8 años desde que no eh visto el rostro de Hauru… ahora solo espero que el peor de mis temores no haya pasado…"

23- Junio- 1994 .D.J.

"! Pero realmente como maldigo a esos malditos de Shin-Ra¡. Yo y el equipo de investigación sufrimos un ataque sorpresa en las montañas y solo que de yo… ¡Maldición¡… Si no hubiera sido gracias a las antiguas enseñanzas que mi padre me había dado sobre las peleas… aun que aun estoy muy oxidada para esto, ¡no me voy a rendir ahora, menos cuando estoy a tan solo unos días de llegar a Nibelhiem¡"

Agosto – 1994 .D.J.

"Vestida lo más normal posible, con botas negras, un vestido negro con una chamarra de cuero cubriéndome del frio de estas montañas… había estado viajando sola en los últimos días, mi cabello empezó a declamar su verdadero color, aun que eso no afectaría mucho con el tono del rubio, pero empezaba hacerse blanco como la nieve que caía.

Eh llevado mi querida espada "Fenrir" preparada para cualquier cosa, ya que estas montañas aun que desaparecieron los soldados de Shin-Ra, pero en ausencia de ellos el camino ahora estaba lleno de moustros por todos lados…"

Agosto- 1994 .D.J.

"Estaba amaneciendo cuando no pude evitar que llorara de la emoción… frente a mí la entrada al pueblo de Nibelhiem. Por fin, después de años para llegar a este condenado pueblo, después de días de insomnio, aquí estoy, enfrente de Nibelhiem… Camine y me adentre al pueblo, lo recorrí caminando lentamente observando la gente, realmente era un pueblo pequeño y sin mencionar muy humilde.

Decidí tomar un descanso en una banca que quedaba enfrente a una escuela y se podía observar claramente el patio y los niños jugando mientras tomaban su receso.

Observe detalladamente la actitud de los niños… realmente seria hermoso tener un hijo... yo a pesar de mis años de matrimonio, Hauru y yo jamás hemos podido tener hijos por causa de la guerra, las confrontaciones entre la Republica y la Monarquía y de paso… su enfermedad… realmente odio esta melancolía..

Regrese a la realidad cuando oí perfectamente cuando unos niños estaban gritándole a uno que estaba solitario debajo del árbol, vi claramente cuando estos dejaron los gritos hostiles y pasaron a golpes, ahí no pude evitar mis deseos de ayudar así que me levante y justo enfrente de la barda les grite que a ese pobre lo dejaran en paz, estos voltearon y se me quedaron viendo, tan solo me hago una idea de las palabras que han de a ver pensado cuando me entrometí en su pelea, pero no me importo, logre captar su atención para que el niño que estaba siendo molestado pudiera por lo menos salir corriendo, pero este no lo izo… Llego una maestra y ella pudo calmar más la situación que yo, solo se me acerco y me dijo "gracias" y me explico que esto era un hecho de todos los días, yo solo dije que sería bueno que tendrían un poco mas de control en estas actitudes, en eso observe y vi que el niño que estaba debajo del árbol estaba aun ahí sentado cubriendo su cara entre sus rodillas y este estaba llorando… realmente me dolió verlo así... mientras la maestra le observo y fue ayudarlo, yo regrese a mi banca para seguir descansado, mientras observaba como la maestra intentaba ayuda a ese niño, antes de quedarme dormida recuerdo a ver quedando viendo el extraño cabello de este, puntiagudo y un amarillo vivo, parecía a una de esas aves ¿ cómo se llamaban? Así… chocobos.

Desperté unas horas después gracias a que sentí unos jaloncitos desde mi vestido, abrí los ojos y vi que era el mismo niño que estaba llorando en el árbol, no pude evitar impactarme, por sus impresionantes y ojos azules, realmente jamás había visto unos así, pero lo que me dio un fuerte sentimiento fue cuando lo vi y me recordó tanto el rostro de Hauru…

El niño solo me miro con una honestidad y me dijo gracias varias veces, yo me acerque y le pregunte que cual era su nombre, el niño sonrió y me dijo " Cloud, Cloud Strife y ¿el de usted señorita?" no pude evitar sonreírle y obviamente contestarle " Aerea, Aerea Diclindor"…


	2. INFANCIA NIBELHIEM

Bueno pues de una ves, ya os saben xD cualquier duda para eso están los rew.

"**Memorias – Fragmento – Nibelhiem; Infancia…"**

**03 **– agosto – 1994 – D.J.

"Realmente este lugar me despierta tantas dudas, vine a este pueblo a saber de Hauru, pero no puedo más… estoy muy cansada de tanto viajar y esperar saber que ha pasado… por lo mientras descansare en esta casa; que niño más dulce, en verdad. Después de a verlo ayudado me ofreció su hogar, lo más seguro es que habrá notado mi cansancio, dios estoy hecha un asco, mientras estaré aquí hasta que sepa realmente qué demonios está pasando..."

11 – agosto -1994D.J

"Cloud, niño de cabellos como Chocobo con ojos azul cielo, en los últimos días vaya que me eh encariñado con él, siempre me levanta y me dice buenos días y me trae el desayuno, le eh dicho que no es necesario tanta amabilidad, creo que hasta su madre Helena le ah dicho sobre esto, pero hace caso omiso, hay que reconocérselo, llega ser terco.  
Como eh estado viviendo aquí tome la decisión de ayudar en la casa, procuro dejarlo en la escuela mientras Helena se va trabajando, yo en el tiempo libre procuro buscar pistas de Hauru, aun que de la manera más discreta, hay demasiados soldados en el pueblo y si me vuelven a ver… de seguro esos malditos Jenovianos me volverán atacar, como lo hicieron con mi equipo de investigación… desgraciados… pero no me importa, cuando encuentre a Hauru me iré de este pueblo, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, no me quiero imaginar que estará pasando haya con Mickey y los demás, más que nada con la prensa… será mejor que no piense en esto y mejor siga buscando la pista de Hauru, debe por lo menos alguien a verlo visto…"

18 de Agosto 1994 D.J.  
"Hoy Helena me ha comentado del cumpleaños de Cloud, vaya es mañana, y me pidió que si yo ¡planeara todo¡ esto no es normal, realmente soy una completa desconocida para esta familia, le pregunte por que esta circunstancia, y me explico que nunca había visto a su hijo tan entusiasmado con una persona, también me explico que era su única amiga… por dios, honestamente no le creería si me lo hubiera dicho en el primer día, pero con lo que eh visto en lo que pasa en su escuela que ha sido varias veces, realmente está solo, sus compañeros lo molestan todo el tiempo, y nadie le habla, realmente me molestan que le hagan esto, tan bueno niño que es… si fuera mi hijo movería mar y tierra para que esto se detuviera, pero yo no puedo hacer esto más que defenderlo en la entrada y cuando lo recojo en la escuela, me eh acostumbrado en limpiar sus heridas cuando regresa y mimarlo realmente, ahora que me doy cuenta en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí lo eh cuidado como un hijo…

Tiene razón, soy su única amiga y creo que solo yo puedo hacer esto, sin mencionar que también me dijo que tendrá que salir un tiempo y desde mañana en la mañana, que cruel… pero entiendo, el trabajo es trabajo.

Bueno creo que tendré en otras cosas que pensar, pero no dejo de pensar en Hauru… donde demonios estará… le pregunte ah Helena si ha visto ah alguien con esas facciones, no sé porque pero siento que me miente, pero me ha dicho un no, realmente muy sospechoso, no se pero siento con mucha certeza que Hauru estuvo aquí y en esta casa."

19 – Agosto – 1994 D.J  
"Hoy se fue Helena, así que estaré a cargo de todo, y claro a festejarle a este gran niño, hoy cumple 9 años. Lo desperté y le di lo que más le gusta de desayunar, sin mencionar su regalo, un hermoso peluche de lobo, vaya que me reí cuando puso su mirada de impresión y alegría cuando lo vio y como lo abraso, y después a mí con mucho amor, le dije que era hora de ir a la escuela, pero tras la mirada de tristeza que puso, pensé que sería mejor que mejor lo llevara a algún lugar mejor y obviamente lo hice, no sería bueno llevarlo a un lugar donde sufre mucho en su día, así que decidí llevarlo en una parte de las montañas que me encontré en mis viajes en búsqueda del pueblo, ¿Por qué lo lleve hacia esos lugares?, bueno recuerdo que un día me había mencionado que nunca había visto un lobo de verdad, así que lo lleve ahí, con una manada que vi y efectivamente llegamos ahí y los vimos, jamás se me olvidara la cara de fascinación de él, por primera vez lo veo sonreír con mucha felicidad, ojala sonriera así siempre…"

01 – Octubre -1994 D.J  
"Aun no ha regresado Helena, me imagino que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer… mientras eh estado limpiado, cocinando, llevando subiendo… saben algo, extrañaba este estilo de vida, un tanto humana y no detrás de tantos sirvientas o de un sable para eliminar a tus enemigos tras cada guerra sin mencionar las típicas rutinas de pelea con la prensa y un monton de politicos, pero procuro no acostumbrarme realmente a este pueblo por que se que en cualquier momento me tendré que ir de aquí, y más si no encuentro nada sobre Hauru, y vaya que eh conseguido poco, si no fuera por esos condenados soldados, ya sabría que ha pasado aquí, y me angustia el paso de los días, más que nada por la situación que vi a Hauru la ultima vez, si no fuera por su enfermedad no estaría tan estresada… honestamente… lo único que eh conseguido es que realmente estuvo aquí y lo han visto pero me preocupa que haya sido hace unos años atrás, pensé que de seguro se fue a otro lugar, pero me dijeron que no, que jamás le vieron partir de aquí…quiere decir que ¿sigue aquí?...

17- Noviembre – 1994 D.J.

"Por fin ha regresado Helena, si que se fue un largo rato, aun que realmente goce estar mis ratos con Cloud, no sé que tiene ese niño pero me relaja tanto, sin mencionar que creo que noto mi angustia, siempre no se hacía algo chistoso o simpático para sacarme una sonrisa, gracias Cloud… ojala me pudieras ayudar realmente en todo esto pero no quiero involucrar más personas en este conflicto, sin mencionar que no les incumbe este asunto de esta guerra…

1 – Enero – 1995 D.J.

" Eh pasado nuevo año con Cloud y con Helena, vayas costumbres, y realmente que vida más tranquila en este pueblo… pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo, si en los próximos dos meses no encuentre mas sobre Hauru tendré que partir a Fortuna con mi hermano Dante y volver iniciar la búsqueda esto no se puede alargar mas…"

13 – Febrero – 1995 D.J.  
"Es extraño, últimamente Cloud ha estado muy raro… ya no me da la cara y es medio cerrado, baja la mirada y habla con pausas, sin mencionar que si me acerco enrójese y se va corriendo, ¿pero que le estará pasando? Le eh comentado ah Helena sobre esto eh igual que ella se ah quedado en duda de por qué el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, al final concluyo que según esto soy para él una "niña", si supieran mi edad verdadera creo que los espantaría, de entrada soy solo mitad humana y lo demás un Avían, eh vivido por muchos años y estos comportamientos solo eh vistos y ciertamente entre niños y claro cuando un niño le gusta a una niña. Le dije a Helena que ciertamente no creo que sea esta situación, porque soy una adulta y no es normal que un niño actuara así con una persona de mi edad."

20 – Marzo – 1995 D.J.

"Vaya forma de descubrir la verdad del comportamiento de Cloud… realmente le gusto a este niño. Hoy me metí a bañar temprano y mientras miraba al vacio hacia la ventana sentí una presencia y ahí estaba Cloud parado frente a mí con la mirada abajo, yo procure taparme lo mas que pude bajo el agua de la tina, lo bueno que no levanto la vista y después me lo dijo, completamente enrojecido… eso sí que es ternura, y vaya inocencia de este niño… cuando me lo dijo solo acaricie su rostro y después lo despeine esos cabellos de Chocobo, y por juego lo moje un poco, al final me acompaño en el baño, eso sí, y desconozco porque, pero me pidió que no le digiera ni una sola palabra a su madre, y bueno no veo nada de malo en por qué hacerlo, al final es una forma de crecer haciendo estas acciones."


End file.
